Rimgo
by PatrickHJr
Summary: When Shego shows up at Ron and Kim's house telling them Dr. D died she is asked to stay with them. When a sudden relationship evolves with Shego what will either Ron or Kim say if they are asked to join.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 years since the high school graduation of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Now in college Ron is a cook why Kim is in her sixth year of medical school. We see late one night Ron was sitting in their bedroom watching a music talent show when he hears the doorbell.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" He asks but figures that Kim maybe forgot her keys once again. He heads out of the bedroom, through the living room and to the front door and opens it as he is surprised at who he sees. "Shego? What are you doing here?"

Shego would have tears running from her eyes as she trys to speak. Instead she leans into Ron's arms sobbing.

"He's dead."

"Who?"

"Dr. D. He... he didn't... wake up... this morning." She says sobbing once again. Ron holds her close and strokes her hair.

"Ron? Shego?" Says a returning Kim who is in her white lab coat. "What happen?"

"Dr. D is dead."

"Dr. Drakken is dead? But how?"

"Shego said he never woke up this morning."

"Hunny, I'm so sorry." Shego comes out of the hug.

"I... I... can't stand to be there. It's just not right seeing his blue face every morning."

"Do you wanna stay with us for awhile?" Kim asks as she nods and Kim puts an arm around her as they walk into the kitchen. Kim gets her a glass of water as Shego trys to calm down.

"He... he... is gone. I never thought he would leave me like this. Sure he was older, but... I didn't want it to be now. When we just got together a few years ago. How long has it been Kim?"

"It has to be what... six years."

"We where going to get married Kim, have babies. Little blue and green babies." She says sipping on the water. "So what... are you and Ron doing now?"

**OCC:** Alright folks this is my first time trying a Kim Possible story and yes I known it's short. It's been a month since I felt like writing anything and with my last laptop dying for reasons I don't want explain I'm back. I may be just a little off on some of the stories I'm writing so far. But anyways feedback both positive and welcome is appreciated. You may also follow me or the story and favorite just the same.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Ron is actually now the General Manger of Bueno Nacho."

"Wow, that's amazing. How about you Kimmy." Shego asks.

"I'm actually on my 6th year of medical school."

"So trying to become a doctor like mommy and daddy."

"I figured why not. I want to work with sick kids."

"Awww that so..." She starts to say but has a flashback.

_Flashback:_

_Dr. Drakken was scribbling away at his desk writing his mother a mother's day card. all of a sudden Shego catches the corner of his eye. He looks up from the card as she walks out in a tight little black dress._

_"Wow! Shego, you look amazing." He says bringing a smile to your face._

_"I'm glad you like it. I picked it up at the mall."_

_"It looks great on you. I wonder what it would look like not on you." Shego giggles._

_"You're horrible." She says walking over to his desk and sitting on top of it as she crosses her legs._

_"Hunny, there has something I wanted to asks you."_

_"Don't worry Shego I signed your name to mothers card already."_

_"It's not that, but what would you think about having children." She asks as Dr. D just gets done licking shut his envelope to send to his mommy. He stands up and reaches out gently touching her cheek._

_"You wanna make them now?" He asks causing her to giggle. She nods her head as she is pulled close and Dr. D takes her too their bedroom._

_End of Flashback_

Later that night Shego would be laying in the guest room as she was wide awake. Thinking about that night with Dr. D she sighs. Just then their is a small knock at the door.

"Shego?" Says Ron's voice.

"Come in Stoppable." Shego says looking at the door turn and seeing a dark Ron figure appear.

"Just wanted to make sure you had enough blanket's."

"I do thanks." Ron nods as he turns.

"Ron wait!" Shego says jumping out of bed and runs over hugging Ron tightly.

"Shego are you o..." Before he could ask her if she was ok Shego leans in kissing Ron. Ron is caught kind of off guard but slowly shuts his eyes kissing back. Ron is the one to insert some tongue into her mouth. Shego tongues back as she and Ron gently fall back on the bed. Shego runs her hands up and down Ron's back as he can feel her undoing his shirt as she pushes it down his shoulders and tosses it on the floor. She can feel his skinny bones as she rubs his arms. Ron slowly reaches for the brim of her nighty and raises it up as Shego lifts her body up tossing it onto the floor. Shego lays back down in a black sports bra and green panties. She rolls Ron over so she is now on top. She pushes down Ron's boxers and see's his limp cock. She smiles slowly sliding down in between his legs and takes the cock head in her mouth.

"Oooo Shegooooo..." Ron moans out as Shego starts to deepthroart his cock. In seconds his cock starts to harden in her mouth as he puts two hands on the back of her head relaxing. Once she gets it nice and wet Ron removes that sports bra of her's as he starts sucking on her left nipple before sucking on her right. She then lays down as Ron removes her panties. Ron get's between her legs and takes his cock guiding it into Shego as he slowly starts to fuck her.

"Oooo god Ron, fuck me..." Shego moans out as Ron puts her legs over his shoulder and starts to pound her pussy.

"Oooo Shego, your pussy feels just like Kim's." Shego moans loud at that comment as Ron fucks her.

Just than Kim would hear a noise as it sounded like Shego was in a state of shock. Kim jumps up from bed and is kind of in a fighting stance. She slowly creeps down the hallway headed towards Shego's room. She slowly reaches for the doorknob and see's Shego riding Ron like a bull.

"Ron! Shego! What the fuck!" She says enraged as Ron jumps off Shego trying to cover his cock. Shego clutches the blankets to her chest.

**OCC: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I known their was more of a request for a flashback with Dr. D so I wanted to go into that a bit more. I'm so glad you all are liking my story so far. I hope you all keep reviewing this story and hope others start reading it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_"Oooo god Ron, fuck me..." Shego moans out as Ron puts her legs over his shoulder and starts to pound her pussy._

_"Oooo Shego, your pussy feels just like Kim's." Shego moans loud at that comment as Ron fucks her._

_Just than Kim would hear a noise as it sounded like Shego was in a state of shock. Kim jumps up from bed and is kind of in a fighting stance. She slowly creeps down the hallway headed towards Shego's room. She slowly reaches for the doorknob and see's Shego riding Ron like a bull._

_"Ron! Shego! What the fuck!" She says enraged as Ron jumps off Shego trying to cover his cock. Shego clutches the blankets to her chest._

_End of Flashback_

Kim had been having the same image in her head all day Shego riding Ron like a slutty cowgirl.

"Dr. Possible?"

"Yeah?" Kim says getting shaken from her thoughts.

"Tom Puckle is here."

"Alright thanks Dawn." Kim said even forgetting she was at lunch. She would finish her water and sandwich before heading out grabbing Tommy's chart. She knocks on the door before entering the room. Tommy was there to get a regular check up. She would tell Tommy to lay so she could check his stomach out. But when she did all of a sudden it was like Ron laying there. She had to look away as she pretends to see something outside.

"Everything alright Dr. Possible?" Tommy's mom asked.

"Yes. Yes, alright Tommy we will see you early next year."

"Yes!" Tommy says even through Kim was a great Dr. he was a kid who never like leaving his video games for too long. Kim would lead them out as she went and talked with one of the nurses.

After a long day at the hospital Kim would head home planning to have it out with Shego. No one was going to play helpless and steal Ron away from her. But before Kim would do that she figured she would head in for a hot shower. Kim in her room strips her work clothes off and removes her white bra and panties. She wonders where Ron is. She figured he was probably screwing Shego again. As she was naked she would put on her pink robe as she ties it up before heading into the bathroom. Kim let's the robe drop as she steps into the shower. Kim would soap up her body as there was a knock at the door.

"Go away Ron I don't want to see you right now. Besides don't you have that slut Shego to screw."

The door opens as Kim groans in pain however it was Shego behind the door.

"Kim I..." She starts to say as she stops as she is almost under a trance seeing Kim's naked body.

"You have allot of nerve doing what you did last night you fucking pig?"

"But Kim we..."

"What slip and fell into one another arms and figured "what the hell, we can fuck since we are here?" No Shego I want you to pack your shit and get out of my house!

Get out of my life!" She says as she turns to the shower wall.

Shego who was in a green nighty tonight would strip down before opening the shower door.

"Kim we didn't want to scare you, we wanted you to join us?" Kim spins around kind of surprised as Shego leans in kissing Kim. It caught her off guard at first before Kim started to kiss back. The two kiss as the hot water starts to run down their naked bodies. Shego slowly leans down sucking on Kim's tits. She starts with the left nipple slowly licking the nipple before sucking it. She kisses it before heading to the right and doing the same. Shego would bend down as Kim spreads her legs as Shego teases her pink little pussy with her finger putting one in. "Do 2 Shego, that's almost the size of Ron." She tells her as Shego giggles.

"That's my girl." She says sticking in two into her pussy as she starts to finger fuck her as Kim slowly bounces on the fingers of Shego. Shego slowly slips them out before putting Kim's right leg over her shoulder and leaning in to lick her pussy. Kim feels so good that she reaches down and plays with her clit trying to extend the pleasure. Kim has a seductive look on her eyes as she pulls Shego up. She turns off the water as Shego and her grab a few towels before heading to the bedroom and laying them down on the bed.

"Where is it?" Kim asked looking through her dresser drawer and pulling out a vibrator. Shego smiles huge at the site of it as Kim comes over spreading her legs. Kim switches it on and lightly prods Shego's pussy. She slowly shoves it in as Shego curls her tows as she lays on top of her kissing her.

"Oh gooodddd dammmit Kim, oooo fuck!" Shego screams out in pleasure as Kim breaks.

"That's a good girl." Kim says as she can see she is hitting Shego's spot.

"Oh Kim I'm gonna cum!" Shego yells out before she starts to cum all over the vib as Kim slowly pulls it out of her.

"My turn." Kim says giggling as she lays back on the bed as Shego slips it into her.

"What speed you want Kimmy?"

"Give me medium." Kim says as Shego instead gives it to hard as that is what Kim really wanted.

Having to pull a late shift Ron walks in the house kicking his shoes off and hears the girls moaning.

"No way!" He says as he quickly heads to his room and opens the door. There on his bed is a naked Kim and a naked Shego with Shego making Kim moan like crazy with a vibrator as she kept switching from Medium to High. Ron starts to rub his crotch area feeling a boner build. He slowly pushes down his work pants and boxers and takes his cock in his hand jerking it for what he was looking at.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron knocks on the door getting the girls attention.

"See you too made up?"

"Well we got talking and working..." Shego giggles as Kim does to.

"... about letting that little fantasy come true." Kim smirks along with Shego.

Ron walks into the room shutting the door taking his work hat off as Kim comes over kissing her boyfriend.

Shego comes over and after Ron kicks his shoes off undoes his pants. She notices he still has the same old heart boxers as she pulls them down seeing his cock flop out. Shego takes it in her mouth licking the head of the cock as she runs her tongue up and down his cock. Kim would insert tongue into Kim's mouth. Kim playfully pushes Ron back on the bed as Shego crawls up between his legs as she starts to deep throat. Kim however smiles coming over to straddle Ron's face. Ron starts to lick his girlfriends sweet pussy.

"Owww Ron... uh that feels so goooddd..." Kim would tell him as Shego wets his cock before she herself climbs up on Ron riding him.

"Owwwwww... yessss... mmmm." Shego moans bouncing on his big cock as Kim giggles.

"You happy now Shego?" She asks between moaning.

"Fuck yes." She moans as she bounces up and down on his dick.

When Ron stopped licking Kim would turn around facing Shego as the girls leaned in kissing one another. Ron takes his hand slapping Kim's fit ass.

"Yeah baby I love that." Kim replies as Ron spanks her some more.

Kim leans forward spanking Shego.

"See someone else likes being spanked too." Kim says as Shego leans back holding her tits as she bounces up and down on Ron's cock.

"Ooooo Ron... I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She yells out as she starts to cum all over his big cock.

After cumming it was time for the girls to switch places as Kim laid on the bed this time and Shego faced the headboard of the bed as Ron took Kim's legs over his shoulder as he took his cock working it into her. Now he would take his tongue licking the cum from Shego's pussy. Shego puts a hand on the back of his head pushing his tongue deeper into her. Ron would thrust his hips fucking his sexy girlfriend.

"Oooooo Ronald..." She moans out.

"Yes Ron that's the spot." Shego moans as both Kim and Shego's moans just made Ron even hotter by the second.

"Fuck meeeee awwwww yessssssss..." Kim moans loudly.

"You going to share... awwww... Ron's... mmmmm ... cum with me?" Shego asked squeezing her tits.

"Ummm hum." Kim moans as Ron fucks her faster and faster as the bed shakes below them.

"Yeah you two gonna swallow my cum?" Ron asks as each girl moans letting him known they are going to do just that.

Ron quickly pulls out of Kim as both girls head to the floor kneeling down. Ron would jerk his cock even more watching both Shego and Kim kisses. Ron jerks it fast as Shego sucks his left ball and Kim sucks his right. Kim then goes back to licking his cock up and down before Ron feels it rising.

"Shit girls..." He says as they stick out their tongue and Ron starts to cum. Wave after wave he shoots into Kim's hot mouth first.

Kim giggles as she catches it all and grabs Shego's hair leaning her back. She kisses her as the two the two girls swap cum between one another. Both girls swallow Ron's cum as they show Ron their tongues and he smiles.

"Well I'm going to go shower, anyone wanna join?" He asks as both girls smile nodding.

OCC: Well everyone this is the end of the story thanks for everyone who help me improve on this. I'm reaching to doing more Kim stories as I do have another idea in mind.


End file.
